Unexpected Things
by iPadwolffie
Summary: Nat and Rosalina we're the happiest couple around until one day the two unexpected things happen to them. Will they be able to handle them?
1. Chapter 1

**The year is 2014 and a 19 year old Nat Wolff was coming out of his room. It was early in morning which meant Nat was still in his pajamas and was about to make himself some breakfast. As Nat started making his scrambled eggs he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.**

**"Good morning handsome." said a female voice.**

**"Good morning cutie pie. How did you sleep Rosalina?" asked Nat to his girlfriend.**

**"I slept great."  
**

**Nat and Rosalina got back together during Nat's sophomore year of high school which also was Rosalina's senior year. Later after Rosalina graduated she moved into her own apartment which she now shares with Nat since he graduated high school and after he filmed The Fault in Our Stars. She also attended NYU so she could stay closer to the rest of the band. Shortly after Nat, Cooper, Qaasim, Thomas and David graduated high school The Naked Brothers Band broke up cause all they all wanted to do other things. They all still have great contact.**

**"So Nat. Are you also making breakfast for the collage graduate?" said Rosalina with a slight smirk on her face.**

**"Oh I didn't know I had here a collage graduate." said Nat with a sarcastic tone and unwrapping Rosalina's arms from him and turning around to face her.**

**"Well you do and she's graduating today." said Rosalina looking up at her six foot one boyfriend.  
"I'm so proud of you Rosie." said Nat before kissing Rosalina's nose.**

**"So are Thomas, David and Cooper flying over to see me graduate?" asked Rosalina before sitting on top of the kitchen counter.**

**Thomas, David and Cooper attended collages outside of New York. Thomas attended Florida International University Cooper attended collage at Tulane University which is located in New Orleans and David attended Boston University of Fine Arts. As for Qaasim, Kristina and Nat they all attended NYU like Rosalina did. Nat on the occasion having to take his classes online. Alex was a high school sophomore.**

**"They all arrived yesterday and now get your fine ass out of the counter. We place food and other stuff here." said Nat handing Rosalina her breakfast and putting a flirty tone on fine ass.**

**"I'm only doing it cause you said my ass was fine." said Rosalina as she got down from the counter and grabbed her breakfast plate.**

**Nat started making himself again some breakfast as his girlfriend ate what was originally going to be his breakfast. There was a knock on the door.**

**"I'll get it." said Rosalina as she left her partial eating breakfast unattended.**

**"Hey Kris." said Rosalina after she opened the door revealing the presence of her best friend Kristina Reyes.**

**"Hey collage graduate." replied Kristina while entering the apartment.**

**"Hey Kris." said Nat after swallowing the first bite of his breakfast.**

**"Hey Nat." said Kristina as she and Rosalina sat down on the two empty chairs near the breakfast-nook. Nat was standing on the other side where Rosalina was sitting.**

**"Why are you two still in pajamas?" asked Kristina glancing at her two friends.**

**"Because we just woke up." said Rosalina.**

**"Well then hurry up and finish your and change clothes breakfast cause you and I have an appointment at the beauty salon." said Kristina**

"**Kris don't rush everything because my graduation isn't for another like… 10 hours" said Rosalina gazing at the clock.**

"**But may I remind you Rosalina that before your graduation we have a special dinner with the guys before we go to your graduation." said Kristina.**

"**Oh that's right. Let me finish my breakfast then I'll change my clothes then we could leave." said Rosalina.**

**Rosalina did what she told her friend. While she took a shower and changed her clothe Kristina started talking with Nat about a surprise he had planned for Rosalina.**

"**So does Rosalina have any idea what's in store for her tonight?" asked Kristina.**

"**Nope. No clue what so ever." replied Nat.**

"**Have you rehearsed with the guys the song?"**

"**Yeah. We rehearsed yesterday while you were shopping with Rosie."**

"**Are you going to rehearse some more?"**

"**Yep while you distract her again we rehearse some more today."**

"**What song are you going to play for her?"**

"**Greatest Prize."**

"**Really? She's probably heard it a thousand times."**

"**Yeah but I did some lyric changes."**

"**Isn't that bad against copyrights."**

"**It isn't if you're the author of the song."**

"**You write songs?" said Kristina with a sarcastic tone.**

"**Hahaha very funny Reyes."**

"**Kris I'm ready. Let's go." shouted Rosalina coming out of hers and Nat's room.**

"**Let's roll." said Kristina getting closer to the door.**

"**Wait!" said Nat**

"**What?" asked Rosalina as she stopped by the door frame.**

"**You can't leave without a goodbye kiss." said Nat as he got closer to his girlfriend**

"**What if I do leave without my goodbye kiss?" asked Rosalina as she approached her boyfriend.**

"**Then I'll hunt you down and when I find you I'll kiss you until you can't breathe." said Nat pulling Rosalina closer to him.**

"**Uh… I'm very scared." said Rosalina as she smiled up to her boyfriend.**

"**Well you should be." said Nat pulling Rosalina in for a kiss**

"**You two make me sick." said Kristina as she observed the lovely couple kiss.**

"**Come let's go Kris. See you later Nat." said Rosalina as she exited the front door.**

"**See you later Rosie." said Nat as he closed the door.**

**A few minutes later Alex went over to the apartment with Qaasim, Thomas, David and Cooper. They practiced the song then they all went there separate ways to get ready for the dinner they were going to have together.**

"**Hey Nat." said Rosalina as she entered her apartment.**

"**Well it took a beauty salon six hours and a half to figure how to make you more beautiful which I thought was impossible." said Nat getting closer to his girlfriend.**

"**Nope. It took them six hours. I would have been here sooner but I went with Kristina to the dry cleaners to pick up my gown for tonight." said Rosalina placing the gown carefully on the kitchen counter.**

"**You're going to look spectacular tonight." said Nat with a goofy grin on his face.**

"**And I'm going to feel spectacular with you by my side." said Rosalina putting her arms around Nat's neck.**

"**Well we better get ready we don't want to make the guys wait for us." said Nat after kissing the top of Rosalina's head.**

**Nat and Rosalina pulled apart and got ready to go to dinner with the rest of the ex-members of NBB. After half an hour of getting ready the lovely couple went to Nat's car. Nat drove until he reached the fancy Italian restaurant he made a reservation at for him and the rest of the band. The restaurant was called Vita Felice which meant happy life in Italian. When entering the restaurant a waiter guided them to their table where most of the band was already. The only ones missing we're Thomas and David. Who we're setting up the instruments backstage where the restaurant had live music on occasions. All the boys with exception of Cooper managed to excuse themselves from the table. Rosalina was left alone at the table with Kristina and Cooper. Rosalina kind of suspected what Nat had planned for her or so she thought.**

"**Ladies and gentle let's put our hands together for a special one time performance from some of the members of The Naked Brothers Band." said an announcer up on the stage.**

**"Thank you everybody for that kind and warm welcome. I would like to dedicate this performance to a very special lady on a special night. Rosie I'm proud of you and what you accomplished. Graduating is a huge accomplishment especially when your graduating a year early." said Nat after the crowed stopped applauding.**

**David started playing on the piano the intro to Greatest Prize. Nat then slowly started singing.**

_**ll intend the August sun,  
the light shines on your eyes, and I have won,  
I have won.  
In a day of sadness,  
when my self esteem is lowest, there you are,  
I have won.**_

_**I have won the greatest prize  
just to look into your eyes.**_

_**Never look away, I'll never leave this place.  
If your still standing here, then I can see your face.**_

_**Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.  
Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.**_

_**When I am around you,  
all my worries wonder off, at different times,  
Different times.  
When you speak so softly,  
I'm Entranced and cannot move, ill blink and nod  
blink and nod.**_

_**I have won the greatest prize  
just to look into your eyes.  
Never look away, I'll never leave this place.  
If your still standing here, then I can see your face.**_

_**Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.  
Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.**_

_**Lift me up, shoot me down.**_

_**Turn my head spin me round.  
Shake my heart, twist my world.  
Please just stay right where you are girl.**_

_**Never look away, I'll never leave this place.  
If you just marry me, then I can be your greatest prize.  
Never look away, I'll never leave this place.  
If your just marry me, then I can be your greatest prize.**_

_**Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.  
Oh, I have won the greatest prize,  
Oh, I am in my paradise.**_

_**ladadadadadadadadada ladada**_

**After Nat's singing proposal Rosalina started crying tears of joy and she looked at Kristina and Cooper. Both Kristina and Cooper we're giving Rosalina signals that she should go up there and hug Nat. Which is exactly what she wanted to do and did. Once Rosalina got closer to Nat he picked her up and spun her around and placed back down on the ground.**

"**So Rosalina. What did you think of my little marriage proposal?" said Nat still holding Rosalina in his arm.**

"**It's cheesy but amazing and I loved it." said Rosalina after wiping away a few tears from her face.**

"**So is that a yes?" said Nat without being able to contain his happiness by showing off his huge smile.**

"**I'm going to answer your question with another question. Am I your greatest prize?" said Rosalina as she smiled and wrapped her arms around Nat's neck**

"**Now who's being cheesy?" said Nat pulling his new fiancé closer in for a kiss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been about month and a half since Nat and Rosalina got engaged. They decided to get married on August 22 2015. They picked that date cause it that's the date the officially became a couple (for the first time). It was one early afternoon and Nat was feeling sick.**

"**Hey there sweetie. How are we feeling today." asked Rosalina to her sick fiancé as she started to gently rub his back.**

**Rosalina has been the past two days taking care of Nat. She barely left him alone. Nat fell asleep with his head on top of Rosalina's lap. She was reading a book when she felt that Nat started to wake up.**

"**I still feel the same." said Nat with slightly raspy voice.**

"**Well at least your fever has gone down a little. That must be a good sign." said Rosalina after placing her hand on Nat's forehead.**

"**I hope your right."**

"**Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything all day."**

"**I am a little." said Nat as he held his head after getting up from on top of Rosalina's lap.**

"**What's wrong Nat?"**

"**I just felt a bit dizzy and I'm starting to feel chills again."**

"**Nat don't you think I should take you to see a doctor." said Rosalina as she placed a blanket on top of Nat.**

"**Yeah I think you're right." said Nat lying completely flat on his back.**

"**Good. I'll make the appointment for tomorrow. Now you want chicken soup or tomato soup?" said Rosalina before standing up.**

"**Chicken."**

**Rosalina went to kitchen to prepare Nat's chicken soup. Sudden there was a knock on the door.**

"**Oh hey Alex." said Rosalina after opening the door**

"**Hey Rosalina. How's my brother?" asked Alex as he entered the apartment.**

"**I think his really sick cause he just agreed to go to the doctor." said Rosalina as she closed the door.**

"**Wow. For my brother to admit that he must be feeling like crap."**

"**Yeah. Nat's been really sleepy and his been getting winded easily." said Rosalina returning to the kitchen.**

**"Can I go see him?" asked Alex pointing to Nat and Rosalina's room.**

**"Yeah. I think Nat would love to see you."**

**After Rosalina replied Alex went inside the bedroom and Rosalina returned to preparing the soup for Nat. Rosalina was just about finished when she heard someone yell her name.**

**"ROSALINA GET IN HERE!" yelled Alex**

**"What's wrong Alex?!" asked Rosalina as she came rushing into the room.**

**Rosalina didn't even need to listen Alex's reply cause she saw that Nat lying on his side, curled up into ball and crying.**

**"Nat! What's wrong? Are you in pain?" asked Rosalina franticly as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Nat.**

**Nat only nodded.**

**"Where does it hurt?" asked Rosalina as Alex started passing inside the room.**

**Nat couldn't talk do to the massive pain he was in all of the sudden but he managed to signalize where the pain was by putting one of his hands on his lower back.**

**"Alex call an ambulance NOW!" commanded Rosalina to the younger Wolff brother.**

**Alex did what he was told and he called 911. After ten minutes the paramedics arrived at the apartment and took Nat the hospital. Both Alex and Rosalina got in the ambulance with Nat and the paramedics. During the entire ride to the hospital Rosalina wouldn't let go of Nat's hand. The only time she let go it was when Nat was taken away so they could run some test. Alex never left his brothers side either. While the doctors ran the test on him Alex and Rosalina called the rest of the band and told them about the situation. When they finished calling people a nurse came up to them and told them that they could see Nat but one at the time. Alex let Rosalina go first. She wiped away a few tears from her face and followed the nurse to Nat's room.**

"**Hey Nat. How are you feeling?" said Rosalina as she entered his room.**

"**A little better since the doctor gave me pain killers." said Nat as he looked at up at Rosalina.**

"**That's good. Dis the doctors say anything about what's wrong with you." said Rosalina as she sat down in the chair that was next to Nat's bed.**

"**Nope they said we have to wait for results from my tests to come back."**

"**Oh…"**

"**Rosie you look sad."**

"**Well having your fiancé in the hospital isn't something that can make a girl happy."**

"**Understandable. Don't worry Rosie I'll get better soon." said Nat grabbing Rosalina's hand.**

"**I hope you do." said Rosalina as she showed a small smile to her fiancé.**

"**So where's Alex?"**

"**His outside waiting for everyone else to get here."**

"**You guys called the band?"**

"**Yeah we haven't been able to get a hold of your dad."**

"**You know my dad he'll show up soon."**

"**Yeah." said Rosalina as she started to shake a little do to the cold temperature in the room. **

"**Rosie are you cold?" said Nat as he separated his back from the hospital bed.**

"**Yeah a little but nothing I can't tolerate."**

"**You sure? Cause there's enough room in this bed for the both of us." said Nat patting an empty spot on his bed.**

"**Yeah I'm sure besides I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." said Rosalina as she started to slightly to shake again."**

"**The only thing making me uncomfortable right now is seen you shake with cold while I'm here with blankets keeping me warm."**

**Rosalina just stared at Nat for a few seconds until she stood up and placed herself next to him and got her legs underneath the sheets. She did it because she knew that Nat was going to constantly asking her if she still felt cold and she really felt cold considering she was wearing shorts inside a hospital.**

"**I'm only doing this so you don't feel uncomfortable." said Rosalina after getting comfortable in the hospital bed.**

"**Do you still feel cold?' asked Nat as he placed his arm around Rosalina.**

"**Not as much as I did." said Rosalina as she placed her head on Nat's shoulder.**

**At that moment a doctor entered the room.**

"**Good afternoon Mr. Wolff I'm Dr. Stevens. Oh I didn't realize you had company Mr. Wolff. I'm afraid that unless she's family I'm going have to ask her to leave." he said as he saw Rosalina.**

"**She's my fiancé doc so can she stay?"**

"**She's not technically family but she can stay. Now to what I came here for. I came here to tell you the results of your tests Mr. Wolff."**

"**What is it Dr. Stevens? What's wrong with my fiancé?" asked Rosalina like any worried fiancé would.**

"**Mr. Wolf your kidneys are failing." said the doctor after he took a deep breath.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"I can't believe this. You've got kidney failure." said Rosalina trying to hold back a couple of tears.**

**"I can't believe it either." said Nat with shocked look on his face.**

**"How are going to tell everyone? How are we going to plan our wedding? What if something happens to you?" said Rosalina as she started to break down into tears.**

**"Hey nothing is going to happen to me." said Nat as he hugged Rosalina.**

**"Nat you don't know that for sure."**

**"Rosalina you heard what Dr. Stevens said. If take my dialysis and my medicine in time nothing bad is going to happen to me."**

**"Yeah he also said that should keep you alive for a while and Nat I just can't think about my life without you. I can't lose another person in my life I just can't." said Rosalina covering her face with her hands as she started to cry more violently.**

**It only took a few seconds for Nat to realize why Rosalina said those last words. He hasn't seen her like that since her dad passed away in car accident two years ago. Rosalina practically didn't have family considering her mom passed away when she was little and she didn't great contact with the rest of her family.**

"**You're not going to lose me Rosie." said Nat after cradling Rosalina and letting her cry into his chest.**

**Rosalina just sobbed into his chest. She was going to say something when someone opened the door. That someone was Alex. **

"**Hey bro. The nurse said we can come all inside to see you." said Alex letting himself and the rest of the band.**

**Rosalina sat up straight at the sound of Alex's voice and started to wipe away the tears from her face.**

"**Oh hey Alex." said an emotionless Nat.**

"**What no hey for us?" asked David**

"**You guys look like someone…" Thomas tried to finish but Cooper interrupted him.**

"**So guys what did the doctor about Nat's health?"**

**Nat and Rosalina looked worriedly at each other after they heard Cooper's question.**

"**How serious is it?" asked Kristina after noticing Rosalina's red eyes.**

"**Pretty serious Kris." said Rosalina after taking a deep breath.**

"**Say it guys. We can handle it and we will help in whatever we can." said Qaasim **

"**Yeah and that's a promise." added Cooper**

**Nat took a deep breath.**

"**My kidneys are failing guys."**

**There was dead silence. Rosalina started tearing up again. Then Alex, Cooper, Qaasim, Thomas, David and Kristina exchanged looks.**

"**Well. Where's the doctor?" said Thomas breaking the silence.**

"**Why do you want to know where Nat's doctor is?" asked Rosalina curiously after wiping the tears from her face.**

"**I think I can answer for Tom here cause I also need d to talk to this doctor." said David putting his hand on Thomas's shoulder**

"**Well that makes three of us that need to talk to Nat's doctor." said Cooper.**

"**Make that four." said Qaasim**

"**Five." said Kristina.**

"**Six" said Alex.**

"**Why would all of you want to talk to my doctor." asked Nat.**

"**Well we need to talk to him to see which one of us is going to give you one or our kidneys." said Thomas**

"**Before you say anything Nat. We're only doing this because I think I'm talking for all six of us when I say you're like a brother to all of us." said Cooper**

"**Also we hate to see our big sister cry." said Qaasim trying to make Rosalina smile.**

"**I'll accept all of guys doing this except Alex." said Nat.**

"**But why Nat?" asked Alex looking at his older brother.**

"**Alex Nat doesn't want you to waste your time. They won't let you do this cause your too young." said Rosalina.**

"**Oh…" said Alex a little bumped out.**

"**Looks like we're back to five." said Cooper**

"**No you're not." said Rosalina standing up.**

"**Are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Cooper**

"**Yep now let's go. Alex keep an eye on Nat." said Rosalina walking quickly out the door.**

**Rosalina got out of Nat's room so fast Nat didn't even have time to tell her what he thought about possibly receiving a kidney from his fiancé. The ex-members from NBB that could get the test done to see if they we're compatible to donate a kidney to Nat got their tests done one by one. The all went back to Nat's room and waited for a around an hour and a half until Dr. Stevens came in with the results of their test.**

"**Mr. Wolff the results of your friends test came and only one of them is a perfect match for you." said Dr. Stevens.**

"**All I need is one right doc?" said Nat with a small smile.**

"**Correct Mr. Wolff. Now which one of you ladies is Rosalina Tai?" said Dr. Stevens glimpsing at Kristina and Rosalina.**

"**I'm Rosalina." she said knowing what the doctor was going to say.**

"**Well Ms. Tai it looks like you might have been the one to give your fiancé a new kidney."**

"**What do you mean might Dr. Stevens?" asked Rosalina very curious.**

"**Well your blood test also revealed something interesting about you Ms. Tai." replied Dr. Stevens**

"**What is it Dr. Stevens? I want to know." asked Rosalina getting anxious.**

"**Well it isn't easy for me to say this but Ms. Tai you're pregnant." said Dr. Stevens.**


	4. Chapter 4

After the unexpected news and after Dr. Stevens left the room. Qaasim, Thomas, David. Kristina, Alex and Cooper left Nat and Rosalina alone so they could talk about some things that needed to be talked about. The room was dead silent again but this time for a little longer. Nat was the first one to speak up.

"Rosie listen…" Nat would have finished but Rosalina cut him off

"I know Nat you're going to say this isn't my fault, it isn't yours and it's nobody's fault."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Then what you were going to say. That everything is going to be alright when you don't know that Nat neither do I especially not what after we just found out." said Rosalina starting to get a little angry.

"Rosie I know this not the best way for us to find we're going to be parents but Rosalina you need to calm down before you say something you don't really mean."

"Like what? Like my fiancé is sick and the only hope he had of getting better was if I gave him one of my kidneys but I can't give it to him cause got to carry a baby we didn't even plan and to be fair… it's making me lose the little hope I had of you getting better." said Rosalina trying not to break down into tears again.

"Rosie." said Nat cradling Rosalina and kissing her head.

"Nat how can you be so calm at a time like this." said Rosalina not trying to break free from Nat's grasp.

"Cause I try to stay optimistic and I see this still unborn baby of ours as a good thing." said Nat stroking Rosalina's long dark brown hair.

"Why? This baby of ours is the only reason that you and I aren't talking about who the day of our surgery is going down."

"I consider it a good thing because this is maybe a way of God telling us that if you were the one to give me your kidney that maybe something was going to go wrong and this baby is the only thing from keeping something unexpected from happening."

"Nat two unexpected thing have already happen what else can go wrong for us?"

"Do you really want me to go there?"

"No."

"So. How do you feel now?"

"A little more optimistic thanks to you. Why do you always put me first? Especially now when you should be the one that's first." said Rosalina sitting up straight and facing Nat.

"Because I love you." said Nat wrapping his arms around Rosalina again.

"Nat can I be honest about this whole situation."

"Of course you can Rosie."

"Nat the only reason I said what I said is that I feel so helpless not being able to help especially knowing I have the tools to help you."

"You know how you can help me right now?"

"How?

"Taking care of yourself and our future child."

"Okay."

"Good."

"But.."

"But what Rosie?"

"But if in a year the doctors don't find a kidney for you will you still take one mine?"

"Well by this time next year our son or daughter should be here so why not."

"Hopefully by our wedding date you'll be as healthy as a horse." said Rosalina with a little baby voice at the end.

"And hopefully I'll have two babies to take care off not just one." said Nat with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey!" said Rosalina trying not to laugh.

Some time has passed and Nat was able to go home after a couple of days with the condition that he went three times a week to the hospital to get his dialysis and took the medication the doctor prescribed him. Fall came and Thomas, David and Cooper took flights back to their collages. Kristina and Qaasim went back to NYU. Alex went back to start his junior year of high school. As for the happy couple Nat took his college courses online and Rosalina started taking care of herself and Nat of course. Rosalina was three months pregnant and she was in the living room watching TV in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep.

"Hey Rosie. What are doing up at two in the morning?" said Nat with a slightly groggy

"Owh sorry Nat didn't mean to wake you." said Rosalina as she sat up straight in the bed.

"What are you watching?" asked Nat sitting next to her.

"Looney Tunes. The coyote is such an idiot." said Rosalina laughing at one of the coyote's classic fails.

"Don't you think you should be sleeping? You've got an appointment tomorrow." said Nat watching Rosalina's face light up with the TV's lighting.

"I took a nap while you we're taking your courses now I can't sleep and shouldn't you be the one who should be resting considering you always come home really tired and weak from dialysis." said Rosalina looking back at Nat.

"It looks like I got my second wind." said Nat putting his arm around Rosalina.

"Nat get your arm off me because I don't want you port to get entangled with my hair." said Rosalina referring to the tubes that were sticking out of Nat's arm. The tubes helped him receive his dialysis.

"But I want to cuddle with you." said Nat doing a little puppy dog face.

"Okay we can cuddle but first lay down on your side." said Rosalina gesturing Nat to lay down on his side.

"Yes ma'am." said Nat doing what he was told.

Rosalina laid in front of him on her side also. Nat quickly threw his arm around her.

"Now this is more like it." said Nat placing his head next to Rosalina's.

"Yeah me to. Ouch!" said Rosalina quickly sitting back up.

"What's wrong Rosie?" asked Nat also sitting back up quickly.

Rosalina smiled at the realization of the cause of her sudden discomfort.

"The baby is kicking." said Rosalina with her hands placed on her tummy.

"Really?!" asked Nat a little over joyed.

"Give me your hand." said Rosalina smiling from ear to ear.

Nat gave Rosalina his hand and she placed it on her tummy where she felt the baby kick.

"Wow! That's amazing Rosie. Do you feel any kind of pain right now." said Nat a little curious.

"No silly. If I did would I be smiling." said Rosalina with a little chuckle.

"Yeah. You know Rosie this could be a sign that thing can start looking up for us." said Nat with the biggest smile he has shown in a while.

"Maybe Nat. Maybe." said Rosalina laying her head on Nat's lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Nat said that things were going to start looking up for him and Rosalina but he was wrong. Things actually stayed the same for them. A little more time has passed and it was December 17 or better known as Nat's 20th birthday. Rosalina has been planning a small surprise party for Nat during the past months. She had to do it with lots of time of anticipation cause of all the doctor's appointments either for her or for Nat. The rest of the band managed to finish there collage semester a little early so they could fly back to New York for both the holidays and Nat's birthday. It was going to be a long day for the happy couple with an early doctor's appointment for Rosalina and dialysis after that for Nat but that have enough time for Qaasim, Thomas, David, Kristina, Alex and Kristina to set up for Nat's surprise.

"What a way to spend your twentieth birthday huh Nat?" said Rosalina snuggled up with Nat while he received his dialysis.

They were sitting in big sofa that easily gave them both a place to sit.

"I'm with you and we finally found out we're going to have a baby girl and that's all that matters to me." said Nat before kissing Rosalina's forehead.

"Yeah that was the highlight of our entire day." said Rosalina without been able to contain her smile.

"Have you thought of any names for our little girl?" asked Nat.

"I have a few in mind but we still have three months left to figure that out."

"Well considering we have four hours to kill until my dialysis is over so we can talk about it for a little while."

"Well okay but you go first. What names do you have in mind?" said Rosalina with one hand on her tummy and the other hand on Nat's leg.

"How about Samantha?"

"Hmm… Not a huge fan of the name."

"Well you might think this is cliché or cheesy but my first thoughts for a name were that we could name her after you."

"Why would you name her after me?" said Rosalina looking at Nat in a curious way.

"Well I thought since you're so beautiful, smart, talented, caring, sweet, kind hearted I could go on mention some of your good qualities but we only have four hours left which means not enough time so I'll get right to point. Since you have some many good qualities I thought if our baby had your name it would make it easier for her to inherit all this good qualities of yours." said Nat placing his available arm around Rosalina and his hand on her tummy.

"You know she doesn't need to be named after me to have all those good qualities of mine." said Rosalina after smiling at Nat and gently leaning against him.

"I know I just thought it would be great if she was named after someone amazing in my life." said Nat as he slowly started to rub Rosalina's 6 moth tummy.

"Well we could name after you but instead of Nathaniel we could go with Natalie." said Rosalina as she moved up her head slowly to look up at Nat while keep her head against his chest.

"Now why would you name her after me." asked Nat knowing the answer to his own question.

"Well I thought it would easier for her to get some of your amazing qualities and to add up she'll be named after someone amazing in my life."

"You know Natalie Rosalina sounds like a good name." said Nat smiling down at her.

"Natalie Rosalina Wolff Tai it does have a good ring to it."

"It would probably be confusing for a while."

"Yeah it might be."

After the agreed on the name of their daughter they started to imagine about life with their future daughter and life with each other. They managed to kill the four hours of the dialysis and after which Kristina came and picked them up because Nat was too weak to drive and he didn't want Rosalina to put herself at the risk of driving. Nat walked with his arm around Rosalina and Kristina walked up a little head. Kristina unlocked the door for the happy couple they entered before Kristina did.

"Why is it so dark in here." asked Nat as he and Rosalina made their way to the couch.

"I don't know. Kris could you turn on the light" said Rosalina smiling at the knowledge at what was going to happen after Kristina turned up the light.

"SURPRISE!" everyone that was hidden in the darkness adding Rosalina and Kristina screamed at Nat.

"Oh My God thanks guys." said Nat with a really surprised look at his face.

"No need to thank us but you do need thank my future sister in law for putting this together." said Alex putting his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Rosalina you planned all this?" asked Nat with goofy grin on his face.

"She sure did." answered Kristina for Rosalina.

"Why would you do this?" asked Nat as he hugged Rosalina.

"Because after all the past couple rough months we had I thought having a surprise party for you might be something that could cheer the both of us up." said Rosalina looking at Nat with a sheepishly smile.

"But you most of gone through stress and you know I didn't want you to put stress on yourself. said Nat looking in a caring way at Rosalina and grabbing her hand.

"I didn't put stress on myself because Alex, Qaasim and Kristina helped me out with this so don't worry." said Rosalina placing her available hand on top of the hand that Nat was using to grip her other hand.

After a few hours Rosalina was in kitchen preparing the birthday cake for Nat with help from Kristina.

"So Nat really looks like his enjoying himself tonight." said Kristina.

"Yeah he is. It really makes me happy to see him like this. I just hope this isn't one of the last times I see him this happy."

"It won't be Rosie. It won't."

"I hope you're right Kris."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 2 months and a half after Nat's surprise birthday party. Rosalina was laying in her bed snuggling with Nat.

"I can't believe little Natalie is going to with us in about two weeks." said Rosalina without being able to contain a smile.

"And I can't believe I'm next in the transplant list which means I'm probably going to get a new kidney any time soon." said Nat without being able to contain his smile.

"I just hope your surgery doesn't happen the same day I give birth." said Rosalina looking at her 38 weeks pregnancy tummy.

"That's not going to happen Rosie. Because been there with you and been there to welcome into this world our baby girl is another promise I made to myself and I'm planing to keep it just like I did with my other promises." said Nat as he wrapped his arms around Rosalina's big tummy.

Rosalina's head was locked in one of a Nat's shoulders. Part of her buddy was resting against his and the other was against the bed. They were watching TV in for a little while until they felt sleepy. They went to sleep around 1 in the morning. They slept cuddled up with each other peacefully and quietly until Rosalina was woken up by Nat. He was in pain.

"Rosalina... Please... Wake up." said Nat in huge amount of pain as he shakes Rosalina awake.

Nat could barely talk out of the pain. He tried one more time trying to wake Rosalina up. His second attempt was successful. Rosalina slowly sat on the bed and turned on the light that she had on her nightstand.

"Nat! What's wrong?" asked Rosalina with panicked tone.

Nat's pain got worse and he just curled up into a ball and started crying last time. Rosalina didn't hesitate to reach her phone and call the paramedics. The emergency went down like last time except Rosalina was alone and almost in a full term pregnancy. She called Alex, Cooper, Qaasim and Kristina she didn't care it was 6 in the morning. She needed her friends with her and she wanted also someone to help her relax. In less than forty-five all of them arrived at the hospital and also Mr. Wolff arrived there. Mr. Wolf was the one that talked to the doctors for sake Rosalina's emotional, mental and her baby's health.

"Hey Rosalina how are you feeling?" asked Kristina sitting on an empty chair that was next to the chair Rosalina was sitting.

"I've had better days Kris." said Rosalina wiping away the last of her tears.

"My dad is talking to the doctors for you." said Alex

"Tell him thanks from my part Alex cause I think I couldn't of handle it." said Rosalina.

"How did this happen?" asked Qaasim

"It happen out of the nowhere Qaasim. During the ride here on the ambulance he had pretty huge difficulties breathing. Something he didn't have last time. Which makes me even mere worried that things have gotten worse for us." said Rosalina tearing up again.

"Maybe is just a little scare Rosalina. I'm sure Nat will bounce back quickly and go back to anxiously wait for your baby girl alongside with you." said Kristina giving Rosalina a comforting hug.

"I doubt he'll bounce back in less than two weeks." said Rosalina.

"Rosalina this is my brother we're talking about. His done a lot of impossible things in his life before. Maybe bouncing back in less than two weeks from a kidney failure attack or whatever you call in less than two weeks could be another adding to that long list." said Alex.

"I know I've said this phrase a thousand times in the past months but I hope your right Alex."

"Dad wants to talk to me I'll be right back." said Alex after he saw his father waving at him to come.

"Qaasim could you get some tissues for Rosalina?" asked Kristina.

"Sure thing Kris." said Qaasim as he did what he was told.

"Cheer up Rosalina Alex is maybe finding out what's wrong with Nat and he'll come here to tell us." said Kristina.

"I know what's wrong with him Kris. His condition has gotten worse and I got to face the reality that I might be a single mom and a widow before I even get married." said Rosalina with a really depressing tone in her voice.

"Rosalina don't say that. All Nat needs to pull through is your love for him. You'll see Rosie he'll pull through." Said Kristina

"Here you go Kris." said Qaasim handing Kristina a box of tissues.

"Thanks Qaasim. Now Rosie clean up the tears from your face before the doctors say Nat is alright he just forgot to take his medication or something like that and he allows you to go see him." said Kristina handing Rosalina a tissue.

"Awh… Rosalina I just finished talking to my dad."

"What did the doctors say?" asked Rosalina really anxious.

"It breaks my heart to say this but Nat has gotten worse and his only chance of getting better depends on a kidney transplant." said Alex while fighting back tears.

Rosalina was left speechless.

"Qaasim could you help me call Cooper, David and Thomas and tell them about Nat?" asked Alex

"Sure thing little man." answered Qaasim.

Qaasim and Alex slowly walked away from the girls. There was a dead silence between the two women. Rosalina was the one that broke the silence.

"I didn't want to be right." said Rosalina while making her best efforts not to cry.

"I didn't want you to be right either. said Kristina.

"Looks like the promise Nat made his probably not going to able to keep it. Oh My God where's Nat when I need him." said Rosalina as she started to cry.

"Hey Rosie you told me earlier this week that Nat was the next one in the transplant list. Right?"

Rosalina just nodded.

"Well it shouldn't take long for a kidney to appear for him. So he'll recover faster than you think."

"No he… ahh!" Rosalina quickly wrapped her arms around her tummy.

"What's wrong Rosalina?" asked Kristina with a very worried look on her face.

"To make things worse. I think my water broke."


	7. Chapter 7

Eight hours after the Rosalina's doctor confirmed she was in labor Rosalina was in her own hospital room looking anxiously at the clock or at the door in hopes that Nat might be brought into her room.

"Rosalina stop staring at the door and the clock. Every fifteen minutes you either stare at the door or at the clock." said Kristina.

"Kris I'm about to have my baby and my baby's father isn't here with me which makes me feel kind anxious as it is and to make it worse he might be going into surgery anytime now and I'm not there with him. I don't if his scared or worried about me and he doesn't know if I'm scared which I am in a little way and he doesn't if I'm worried about him which of course I am." said Rosalina in a hysterical way.

"Rosalina calm down okay. Don't focus on any of that for now. Try to focus on the fact you're going to be a mommy in a few hours maybe even sooner. If it helps Alex said Nat is heavily sedated with all the pain medication his gotten." said Kristina as she sat on the edge of Rosalina's hospital bed.

Rosalina was going to respond but she had a strong contraction. The pain caused her to make a very in pain face.

"What's wrong Rosalina?" asked Kristina with a really concern look on her face.

"It's a contraction Kris. A strong one at that." said Rosalina after her contraction finished.

Nat's doctor came suddenly into the room.

"Good afternoon Ms. Tai. First I would like to congratulate you in advance for the birth of your child and second of all I came here to inform you that we have found a donor for your fiancé and that his going to be operated within the next hour. Any doubts or questions that you would like me to answer?" said the unnamed doctor kind of fast.

"What happened with Dr. Stevens?" asked Rosalina without hesitating.

"He is feeling too ill to perform Mr. Wolff's surgery and where are my matters. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Borgens and I'm the doctor that will be performing Mr. Wolff's surgery later today." he said in a more slow fashion.

"Oh…" said Rosalina as she felt another contraction coming.

"Well Ms. Tai I better go and get ready for your faience's surgery but I got to warn you this surgery would take quite some time." said Dr. Borgens in a professional way.

"How long is it going to take?" asked Rosalina again without hesitating.

"Six to eight hours." replied Dr. Borgens.

"Oh… Thanks for informing me Dr. Borgens. Can I ask you a to do a favor Dr. Borgens?" said Rosalina

"Of course Ms. Tai"

"Can you tell him that I love him and that I wish I could be there when he wakes up."

"I think your friends are going to beat me to it." said Dr. Borgens before leaving the room.

4 hours later Qaasim, Alex and Kristina we're all together having a conversation in the cafeteria.

"I don't know who's having the worst time. My brother or Rosalina?" said Alex after taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"Possibly Rosalina considering she's conscious, could be having her baby right now as we speak and to add up she's worried sick for Nat." said Kristina.

"Does Nat even now Rosalina is having their baby?" asked Qaasim.

"No. My brother has been unconscious pretty much since he got here." replied Alex.

"How do you think he's going to take it when he finds out?" asked Qaasim.

"Knowing my brother he's going to act really surprised and his going to try to see Rosalina and their new daughter but the pain is going to defeat him." said Alex before taking another sip from his hot chocolate.

"Speaking of pain Nat isn't the only one that's has had to handle pain this pat hours. I still can't believe the doctor and nurses kicked me out of her just because I'm not family. Rosalina can really use someone with her at a time like this." said Kristina while staring at her cup of coffee.

"Yeah but once she holds that little girl in her arms part of her worries will hopefully go away for a while." said Qaasim.

"Yeah I'm guessing you might be right Qaasim." said Kristina.

"So to change the subject kind of. What did the guys say about this little situation." asked Alex.

"Well Tom said that he'll fly out to help us out. David said that he'll be here tomorrow morning. Cooper said that he'll try to control the paparazzi and that he'll fly out here as soon as he can." said Qaasim.

"Same old Coop even when he stop managing about a year ago he stills works on it like he never did." said Kristina without been able to hold back a very small smile.

"No matter what Cooper has always protected our asses and Tom and David have always been there for us. Even now with the distance issue they still do anything for us." said Alex as he looked back on old times.

"Why couldn't we stay NBB forever?" wondered out loud Qaasim.

"Cause we were getting older and we all wanted to get a proper collage education and go our own ways to explore different things. Being a world famous band would of made things hard." said Kristina.

"Why did you have to bring up the sad truth up like that Kris?" asked Alex.

"I don't know the words just came out my mouth like that." said Kristina.

The three just talked for about thirty minutes when Kristina's phone which was on the table started vibrating.

"What was that?" asked Alex looking surprised at the phone.

"My phone Alex don't have a panic attack." said Kristina as she picked up her phone.

"Kris would you blame him for having a panic attack considering with what's been going on with his own brother and soon to be sister in law and adjusting to not having all of us around pretty much every day has been hard on him."

"See Qaasim ses my point." said Alex.

"Okay now I get I too." said Kristina as she finally read her text message.

Her faced had a suddenly light up with the slight joy that over came her.

"What is it Kris?" asked Alex considering he had an idea of what Kristina just read.

"It's Rosalina I told her to text me when she had the time to tell us that little Natallie is here and to ask about Nat."

"So are we gping up stairs to see?" asked Qaasim.

"Stupid question Qaasim!" yelled Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

**It was eleven pm. Rosalina's vision was focused on her new born baby girl sleeping in her arms. She didn't even notice that Qaasim Kristina and Alex never came upstairs to see her and to meet Natalie. They couldn't see because they weren't family and visiting hours were over. She slowly got up from her bed with her daughter still wrapped around her arms. She walked carefully to baby sized hospital bed and she placed the sleeping new born there. Rosalina walked back over to her bed and accommodated herself back into the bed. Then she grabbed her phone which she placed in night stand that was found next to her bed. She clicked on her phone to reveal that it was 11:15. Rosalina felt the immediate urge to call her best friend Kristina. She dialled quickly Kristina's phone number. After about four rings Kristina answered with a surprisingly perky tone in her voice.**

"_**Shouldn't the new mommy be resting right now?"**_

"**Kris you're too perky for this time at night." said Rosalina in a whisper like voice because she didn't want to wake up Natalie.**

"_**Well you would perk up a little right if you heard what I just heard."**_** said Kristina. **

"**What did you hear Kris?" asked Rosalina before she started yawning.**

"_**Nat just got out of surgery and the doctor said that the surgery was a complete success."**_

"**WHAT?!" said Rosalina after which she covered her mouth because she realized that she accidently woke up Natalie.**

"_**You just accidently woke up Natalie didn't you?" **_**asked Kristina as she started to hear the new born cry.**

"**Yes. Yes I did and this means I've got to hang up and go attender her." said Rosalina with a little guilt feeling and happiness on her voice.**

"_**You go do that."**_** said Kristina trying not to laugh at her friend.**

"**Later Kris." said Rosalina before she hung up.**

**Rosalina did what she told her friend and attended little Natalie. Rosalina managed to get her baby girl to fall back asleep. Rosalina later found herself lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had the biggest smile on her face. She hasn't smiled that big in a while. She kept staring at ceiling until she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.**

**The next day the only thing that managed to wake up Rosalina was the morning cry of her daughter. She attended her baby girl by herself until her two of her best friends came into the room to check on her.**

"**Where's the little cutie?" asked Kristina in a considerably loud tone of voice.**

**Rosalina shused her and gave her a hand gesture to lower her tone of voice.**

"**And you called me a loud mouth before we entered the room." said Alex in whisper yell.**

"**At least I didn't wake up Natalie like someone did last night." whispered Kristina referring to what happened last night to Rosalina.**

"**We're all loud mouths now you two get over here quietly if you want to meet Natalie." whispered yelled Rosalina at two of her best friends.**

**Kristina and Alex did as Rosalina told them. Kristina sat on the edge of Rosalina's bed and Alex sat in a chair that was to next to Rosalina's bed.**

"**Where's Qaasim?" said Rosalina finally noticing his absence.**

"**His looking for David and then his going to the airport to wait for to Thomas's plane to land." answered Alex in a low tone of voice."**

"**Does two didn't need to get out here. Things are starting to smooth out pretty well on their own and they don't need to interrupt their studies just to check up on us." said Rosalina trying not to raise her voice above a whisper.**

"**Yeah but they could help all of us especially since both you and Nat are in the hospital." said Kristina also keeping her voice down.**

"**Kris I'm only going to be here like one more day at best and then I'll be able to with this little cutie." said Rosalina looking down with a smile at her daughter who was holding one of her fingers.**

"**Yeah Rosie but we both know my brother is going to be her for about a week and you must be exhausted by now imagine taking care of both my brother who wines like a little girl when he's sick and my little niece who I can't believe has 50% of my brother's DNA in her." said Alex smiling down at his niece then looking back at Rosalina.**

**Rosalina couldn't help but think of what Alex just told her. He was right. She did feel exhausted even though she slept the entire night. She looked at up at Alex, then at Kristina and then back at her little girl who was still holding one of her fingers. Rosalina took a deep breath and broke the small moment of silence that filled the room.**

"**You're right Alex."**

"**What!? Did Rosalina just say I was right." said Alex in a goofy fashion while still keeping his tone of voice down.**

"**It looks like she did and looks like she's finally letting her guard down." said Kristina smiling at Rosalina.**

"**Can we change the subject? How's Nat?" asked Rosalina**

"**He's asking for you." said Kristina.**

"**What did you guys tell him?" asked Rosalina.**

"**I told him that the doctors wouldn't allow you to come in your condition because it might be stressful for you and the baby. I didn't tell him anything about Natalie already been born cause I thought it might be for the best that you told him. I told him this earlier this morning because dad signed a permission slip allowing me to enter to the intense care unit where Nat is." answered the second youngest Wolff in the room.**

"**When can I go see him." asked Rosalina.**

"**Way ahead of you soon to be Mrs. Wolff. Alex and I talked to both your doctor and to Nat's doctor and we made an arrangement for you to see him later this afternoon." answered Kristina with a really perky smile on her face.**

"**But who's going to stay with Natalie during that time?" kept asking Rosalina.**

"**We thought my dad could really use some quality time with his first grandchild while you spend some time with Nat." answered Alex.**

"**But…" Rosalina was cut off by Kristina.**

"**Stop questioning us! God becoming a mother made you more inquisitive than ever." said Kristina raising her voice only a little.**

"**It's part of my new maternal instinct Kris." said Rosalina trying not to laugh at her friend's reaction.**

"**Well It's annoying." said Kristina.**

"**Hey Rosie are you ready to see my brother?" asked Alex.**

"**Yes I am Alex." said Rosalina looking down at her daughter. **


	9. Chapter 9

The afternoon came a slower than Rosalina expected. It came slow because Nat was transferred from the ICU room to a normal care room. There was thing one her mind and that thing was Nat's reaction when he finds out that Natalie was born while he was in surgery. Rosalina was sitting on a wheel chair right outside of Nat's room. The only reason was on a wheel chair because it was hospital policy because for patients to get around on a wheel chair. Alex was the one to roll Rosalina into the room. Alex left seconds after leaving Rosalina next to Nat's bed. Nat was asleep do to the drowse effect that comes with the pain killers. Rosalina grabbed his hand. She couldn't contain her smile because of the fact that her and Nat pretty much were past all the constant doctor's appointments and all the times she had to take care of Nat were practically over. Rosalina just stared at Nat while he slept. She kept gripping his hand. Suddenly Rosalina felt her song being gripped back. She looked down at her hand then looked back up to see her drowsy fiancé waking up.

"Hey Nat" said Rosalina in a quite happy tone.

"Rosie you're here." said Nat with a really drowsy

"Yes I'm here but sadly only a little while." said Rosalina with little kind of goofy sad face.

"Darn!" said Nat while he rubbed his eyes. After rubbing them he observed Rosalina and noticed that she was physically different. "Hey Rosie you look a little different."

"Yeah about that. Listen Nat I've got something really important to tell you." said Rosalina before biting her lower lip.

"What is it Rosie?" said Nat with a really concern look on his face and gripping Rosalina's hand a little tighter.

"I went into labor an hour after the ambulance brought you here yesterday and during your surgery I gave birth to Natalie." said Rosalina a little fast.

"Oh man I broke my promise." said Nat with a really disappointed look on his face.

"Nat you didn't break your promise." said Rosalina placing her other hand on Nat's hand.

"I did because I wasn't with you on the day of the birth of our daughter." said Nat moving a little abruptly causing him pain.

"Nat please take it easy and no you didn't because you didn't do it on purpose." said Rosalina trying to give Nat a comforting smile to Nat.

"But what kind of father isn't even present on his daughter's birth?"

"On purpose only dick would do that but accidently that only could happen to a sweet guy like you. Besides it happened like this for a reason." said Rosalina with small smile on her face.

"Why would you say it happened for reason and what idiot thought you that?" said Nat with a grumpy look on his face.

"Well that idiot happens to be my fiancé, the father to my daughter and his making the cutest grumpy face ever which happens to be similar to the one my daughter makes." said Rosalina without being able to contain her smile.

"Okay now I feel like an idiot."

"Yeah but you're my idiot."

"Rosie can you sit here with me?" said Nat as he moved slowly to make room for Rosalina.

"You sure Nat? I don't want to cause you pain or anything."

"Yeah I'm sure and if you do cause me pain it will be a good kind of pain."

"Okay then." said Rosalina as she slowly got up from her wheel chair and sat next to Nat on his bed.

Nat placed his arm slowly around Rosalina.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Rosalina.

"I think it's obvious" said Nat with big goofy smile on his face

"You want to talk about Natalie?" said Rosalina also with a goofy smile on her face.

"Yes I do."

"So what do you want to know about her?"

"Does she mostly look like you or more me?" said Nat with a smile on his face.

"She takes a little more after you."

"Like in what ways?"

"Well Natalie has the same sparkle in her eyes that you do. She also has your eye color."

"Do you happen to have any pictures of her on your phone?"

"Well yes. Yes I do." Said Rosalina as she picked up her phone from her lap

Rosalina and Nat spend their time curled up together looking at pictures of Natalie and talking about her.

"I can't wait to have Natalie in my arms for the first time." said Nat.

"And I can't wait to see you carrying her." said Rosalina looking at Nat in a proud way.

"Now let me see of already know my daughter well."

"Let's see if you do."

"Her full name is Natalie Rosalina Wolff Tai, she was born on March 6 2015 at 7:47pm, she weighted 7 pounds 10 ounces and measured 18 inches. Did I get right?" asked Nat already knowing the answer.

"Perfect to the last detail." said Rosalina with one of the biggest smiles she had all day.

"So when do I get to see her?" asked Nat a little anxious.

"If it were up to me Nat you would of already meet her but sadly it's not up to me. It's up to your doctor." said Rosalina as her smile started to shrink a little.

"I know Rosie I was just making sure." said Nat before kissing Rosalina's forehead. "Ah…"

"Nat are you okay?" asked Rosalina in a little of worry which caused her smile to be replaced with worry and concerned look.

"I'm fine it's that this painkillers are starting to wear off that's all." said Nat as he started to hold his side.

"I think I should get you a nurse." said Rosalina still with the concern look on her face.

"No then they'll ask you to leave and I don't want you to leave just yet." said Nat with semi smile.

"Nat I'll have to leave eventually."

"Yeah eventually but not now. I don't want to be alone." said Nat in a kind of winey tone.

"You won't be alone sweetie. Alex will be here with you, your dad, Qaasim, Kristina, Thomas, David will be here with you too and Cooper when he gets here he will be here too." said Rosalina as she started to gently rub Nat's side to see if it will make him feel better.

"Wait a minute. Thomas, David and Cooper are going to be here. I thought they were still in there respective collages." said Nat with slight surprised look on his face.

"So did I but Kris, Alex and Qaasim informed them about what was going on and they decided to come back to New York to give us a helping hand."

"Help us with what? Things are starting to get better for us." said Nat with a little insecurity in his voice.

"With Natalie, with your recovery, with everything else. Listen Nat we both know there's a good chance that tomorrow I might be released from the hospital along with Natalie. We've only been parents for a few hours because hasn't even been twenty-four hours since Natalie was born and were both already really tired. At least I am. After you get released from the hospital I'm going to need help to keep our apartment really clean and free from germs because you can't risk getting sick after a kidney transplant. Oh and Nat I detected the insecurity in your voice when you said: Things are starting to get better for us." said Rosalina in a kind of motherly way.

"You're right." said Nat without making eye contact with Rosalina.

"The hard truth huh?" asked Rosalina trying to regain eye contact with Nat.

"Just a little hard but you know something?" said Nat allowing Rosalina to regain eye contact with him.

"What?"

"This little lecture that you gave me is a little practice on your mothering skills." said Nat trying to brake the slight moment of tension between him and Rosalina.

"Maybe." said Rosalina as her smile slowly came back.

Before Nat and Rosalina could continue talking a nurse came in and escorted Rosalina out of the room. The next morning Rosalina with help from Kristina had everything packed and was ready to go home. A nurse brought a wheel chair so Rosalina could leave a little more comfy. Rosalina was already inside the elevator a bout to leave when she looked up at her best friend who was standing next to her in the elevator carrying some of her things.

"Hey Kris?" said Rosalina as she looked back down at her daughter wrapped in her arms.

"Yeah Rosie.?" asked Kristina looking down at her best friend.

"Could we maybe stop by Nat's room. I want to try to introduce him to someone." said Rosalina as she looked up at her best friend with a smile on her face.

"Way ahead of you new mommy. Turns out a good part of the nurses that work near Nat's room are huge NBB fans and Qaasim, Thomas, David, Alex and I already gave them our autographs. If your wondering I forged your signature and Alex forged Nat's signature."

"What would me and Nat do without friends like you guys?" asked Rosalina as she chuckled a little after hearing what Kristina told her.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure you guys would of figured it out eventually. Isn't that right Natalie?" said Kristina as she looked at her non-biological niece.

A few seconds later the elevator stopped at the floor where Nat's room was found. As the elevator doors opened they revealed the waiting faces of Qaasim, Thomas, David, Alex and Cooper. All the guys with exception of Alex who went in the elevator and pushed Rosalina out of the elevator were distracted looking at Natalie for the first time.

"You guys stop crowding Rosalina and Natalie you look like a bunch of fangirls about to freak out any minute." said Alex.

Everybody started laughing. After that between Alex and Kristina both helped Rosalina and Natalie get inside Nat's room. Nat was asleep.

"Awe. My brother looks so cute when he's sleeping." said Alex gazing at his sleeping brother.

"Yeah but you have to wake him up Alex." said Kristina standing behind Alex.

"I know just look at him." said Alex looking again at his brother.

"I can mention someone cutter looking in their sleep" said Rosalina looking at her daughter.

"Yeah Rosalina is right so I'm waking up my brother's ass." said Alex as he started shaking his brother awake.

"Wha… wha… What's wrong?" mumbled a drowsy Nat Wolff.

"Someone is here to meet you." said Kristina.

"Who?" asked Nat without thinking.

"Who do you think bro?" said Alex

"NATALIE!" said Nat a little more awake.


	10. Chapter 10

**A few minutes later Alex and Kristina exited Nat's room. Giving the happy couple a moment of privacy. Rosalina was sitting next to Nat's bed just admiring Nat while he was holding Natalie for the first time. Suddenly she thought of something and started laughing.**

**"What's so funny?" asked Nat finally losing eye contact with his daughter.**

"**What's funny is that you look like a mother who just had a baby while I look like the father that's been here all night with you." said Rosalina after she stopped laughing.**

**"Well thank you for making me feel less masculine in front of our daughter." said Nat with one of the goofiest grins he has ever giving to Rosalina which made her laugh even more.**

**"My pleasure." said Rosalina with a huge smile on her face.**

**After that the two remained in silence. Nat resumed at gazing at his daughter and Rosalina resumed at gazing both her fiancé and her daughter. Rosalina decide to break the silence again by asking Nat a question.**

**"So how does it feel to finally be a daddy?" asked Rosalina as she started to rub Nat's leg.**

**"It feels a lot more different than I expected." said Nat without looking at Rosalina.**

**"What did you expected?"**

**"Well at first I had a lot of doubts and insecurities. I didn't mention them to you because I don't want to make feel the same way. I tried to make you feel a little more confident than I was but getting back to my doubts and insecurities. I was little worried that wouldn't have any clue on how to take care of my daughter or that I would be a bad dad or that I wouldn't live long enough to see her grow and I never thought that all that will just go away once I held her on my arms for the first time." said Nat**

**"We'll I'm glad you're telling me this because the same thing happened to me." said Rosalina while the smile on her faced remained.**

**"Really what were you worried about becoming a mother?"**

**"Well like you I was also worried I wasn't going to be good mother also considering I never had an actual mother around me to give motherly advice and other motherly things." said Rosalina as her smile shrank a little.**

**"Oh… Listen Rosie I never asked you this but how old were you when your mom passed away? All I know that she passed away when you were younger but I don't know how young." asked Nat as he felt Natalie playing with his fingers.**

**Rosalina took a deep breath.**

**"I was six and she also passed away in a car accident like my dad did two years ago." said Rosalina trying to keep the small smile in her face.**

**"Oh… Now I get why you freaked out when you found out you were pregnant. You didn't want our child to grow up without a parent like you did." said Nat looking at Rosalina then back at Natalie.**

"**You know so well Nat." said Rosalina as her smile grew back a little.**

"**I can't wait until I'm home with you two." said Nat.**

"**Neither can I." said Rosalina as she slowly got up and gave Nat a kiss on the lips.**

**About a week later Rosalina was unintentionally napping on the living room couch. Her friend Kristina went to wake her up. It was around 7:00am.**

**"Rosie…wake up." said Kristina as she gently shook her friend awake.**

**"How long was I asleep this time?" asked Rosalina after she woke up.**

**"About 45 minutes but a better question would be how long did you sleep last night?" said Kristina showing a concerned look on her face.**

**"About three hours." said Rosalina as she gently rubbed her eyes.**

**"Straight or in gran total?" **

**"For once straight." **

"**You know Nat is coming back home today right?"**

"**Yes Kris I know is that I've just had my hands full this past week by the way thanks for helping me this past week Kris."**

"**You're welcome Natalie alone takes at least 80% of your time."**

"**80% Kris?!" said Rosalina with a slight surprised look on her face?**

"**Okay at least 95%." said Kristina after laughing slightly at Rosalina's surprised face. **

"**100% Kris. Why did Natalie had to be nocturnal like her father."**

"**Now I get the text you send me at three in the morning saying that Natalie is a female baby copy of Nat."**

"**Yeah thank god she's finally sleeping now."**

"**Does Nat know how much he and Natalie are alike?"**

"**Considering I call him at least four times day just to tell him about her I'm pretty sure he does." said Rosalina without been able to hold back her smile.**

"**Do you and Nat have any plans for baby number two?" asked Kristina in a devious way.**

"**NATALIE WASN'T EVEN PLANNED! NONE OF THIS PAST COUPLE OF MONTHS WERE PLANNED!" screamed Rosalina before covering her own mouth after she started hearing Natalie crying.**

**Kristina bursted out laughing at Rosalina's mistake.**

"**You're despicable" said Rosalina before standing up to attend her daughter.**

**About an hour Rosalina heard a knock on the door.**

"**Hey Kris do you mind getting the door. I'm too busy feeding Natalie." **

"**You're bossy since you became a mother."**

"**I'm not bossy I'm only making you do some of the stuff I would of made Nat."**

"**You would of made your recently operated fiancé clean the entire apartment while you take care of Natalie?"**

"**No! And open the door Kris."**

"**What's the magic word?"**

"**Really Kristina?"**

"**Yes and what's the magic word?"**

"**Please." said Rosalina trying not to lose her temper.**

"**Geez you're cranky and bossy."**

"**I'm not bossy and cranky. I'm just sleep deprived and Nat deprived." **

"**Yeah no kidding by the way you know I'm just teasing you." said Kristina before opening the door.**

"**Hey Kris. Hey Rosie. Nat should be her shortly." greeted Alex as he entered the apartment.**

"**Alex can you come over here?" said Rosalina as she slowly stood up from the couch**

"**Sure. What can I help you?" said Alex as he walked towards Rosalina.**

"**Can you carry your niece for a moment?"**

"**Of course I can." said Alex as he opened his arm to receive his little niece.**

"**Thanks." said Rosalina as she carefully handed over Natalie to Alex then started walking near the door.**

"**You're going to squeeze my brother to death when you see him?" said Alex as he carefully sat on the couch.**

"**I think I can answer this for her by saying hell yes." said Kristina as she closed the door.**

**There was another knock on the door. Rosalina opened it and hid behind the door to surprise Nat.**

"**Here's the recovering girl magnet." Said Thomas as him and David helped Nat in.**

"**Where's Rosie?" asked a sore Nat.**

**Rosalina quickly came from behind and wrapped her arms around Nat.**

"**That should answer your question." said David as he and Thomas slowly got away from Nat.**

"**I've missed you." mumbled Rosalina.**

"**I've missed you two."**

**Rosalina moved from behind Nat and faced. She slowly gave him a kiss after which she gave Nat another tight hug and whispered to herself.**

"**Our nightmare is finally ending **


End file.
